


Naughty Padawans

by salixbabylon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Obi-Wan, completely fed up with his padawan, tries something definitely *not* in the Master's Handbook.





	Naughty Padawans

**Author's Note:**

> For [elfscribe5](http://elfscribe5.livejournal.com/), who wanted a toppy Obi-Wan. Tons of gratitude go out to [helena_s_renn](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

"I have absolutely, utterly had it with you."

Anakin rolled his eyes from where he knelt on the ground. His Master was using his standing position to tower over him in a way that was no longer possible if they were both on their feet, thanks to Anakin's most recent growth spurt.

"Do you know what we do with naughty padawans?" Obi-Wan asked rhetorically.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, send them to bed without supper? Not like that doesn't happen often enough when we're on missions," he griped.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "If you insist on behaving like any ordinary recalcitrant teenager, perhaps I should punish you as one, rather than as a Jedi."

"Oh, what are you going to do, ground me?" Anakin retorted, losing his temper. "Not like that'll make any difference. I'm technically stuck in this stupid Temple all day, every day, anyway. It's not my fault if I have to leave here and go down a few levels to find some excitement."

Which was, of course, exactly the rule Anakin had been caught breaking as he'd clumsily smashed a window sneaking back into the Temple in the early hours of the morning. And not by Obi-Wan, but by three Council members. Obi-Wan had been chastised for not keeping his padawan in line, and after two hours of being berated by Mace and Ki-Adi-Mundi, it seemed that Anakin's Master was struggling with his own self-control.

"That's it - take off your clothes and kneel on the floor," he ordered.

Anakin blinked. "What?"

"I've heard about this in other cultures," Obi-Wan said, rolling up his long sleeves. "I've never done it and I don't generally agree with violence as a means of correction, but nothing else has worked with you and it seemed effective enough on the other children."

"Are you kidding?" Absolutely no way could his Master be for real. He wasn't doing it. Anakin crossed his arms and gave Obi-Wan his best defiant look.

Obi-Wan's commanding angry-Jedi-warrior look was better, however.

Flushing, Anakin awkwardly fumbled off his boots and pulled his tunic over his head, still kneeling. His hands hovered at the waist of his leggings and only at Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow did he push them down and struggle to get them off as well.

Anakin knelt, naked and blushing beet red, humiliation and fury intermingled.

Obi-Wan's amusement at his padawan's discomfort with his own nudity was obvious. Despite the fact that the changes of adolescence were almost entirely done, and that Anakin had been of age for quite some time, he was still awkward and self-conscious.

Particularly with his still fully-dressed Master.

"Come lie over my lap," Obi-Wan said, sitting down in a straight-backed chair.

"No."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're just making this even worse. I'll have to tell the Council of your continued defiance if you refuse to accept your punishment," he said. They both knew that this was certainly not in the Master's handbook, _The Art of Raising A Padawan_ and would likely would get Obi-Wan a reprimand as well.

Still, it wasn't entirely a hollow threat; there were a lot of things Anakin had done that he was pretty sure the Council was ignorant of, and a few he thought his Master didn't know about, but maybe he was wrong. Reluctantly, he crawled over to the chair and draped himself across Obi-Wan's lap.

A strong hand cupped his buttock.

Anakin shivered.

A light spank landed on Anakin's cheeks and he tensed. His humiliation was going to be a lot worse than the pain, he realized. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If he could ignore the fact that he was naked. And stretched across his Master's lap.

A lamp on the table trembled with the wave of tangled emotion Anakin tried to release into the Force.

After a few smacks, Obi-Wan's hand stilled, cupping the curve of his rounded butt again.

Anakin made a perturbed noise, wanting his Master to just get it over with. He was determined to pretend that he didn't care, it didn't hurt, he wasn't embarrassed, and in fact, he wasn't even mentally there. Anakin would show his Master and zone out in a mediation trance and not even pay attention. That would show him.

He tried. He failed.

The spanking was making his butt warm and the smacks made his flesh tingle in a way that was more disturbing than painful. It took a while but eventually Anakin noticed that he was getting hard against his Master's thighs, and that the spanking not only wasn't hindering his body's reaction, but seemed to actually be _causing_ it.

Anakin was sure his ears were going to burst into flame, he was so embarrassed. But maybe he could somehow survive if Obi-Wan didn't notice. Maybe he wouldn't feel it. Maybe he wouldn't know what it was that was poking him in the leg. Obi-Wan was a dried up, celibate monk, old before his time, right? He wouldn't even think of this possibility; his Master was too ignorant and too noble for such baseness. And for once, Anakin was glad of it.

"You seem to be unduly enjoying your punishment, my padawan," said an amused voice, shattering his hopes.

Anakin closed his eyes and willed the Force to make him disappear.

No such luck. Fingers pinched his bottom, prompting him to answer.

"I guess so," was his surly response.

Obi-Wan moved his leg so it pressed against his padawan's erection directly. "Not an entirely abnormal response," he said, running a soothing hand over the bunched up muscles of Anakin's back.

Anakin felt a touch of Force-suggestion along with the fingertips, but obediently exhaled and released some of the tension threatening to choke him.

"Shall I stop?" his Master asked.

Anakin froze. He wanted to say 'yes.' _Of course_ he wanted this to stop. He was furious and humiliated at being treated like a child and also hard as a fucking rock. But his mouth wouldn't open and the silence stretched.

"Shall I continue?" Obi-Wan asked in a low voice, his hand stroking a caress over Anakin's buttocks.

Completely against his will, Anakin's head made a very, very tiny nod.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan didn't laugh or Anakin would gave gotten up and run away and locked himself in the 'fresher until he passed out from starvation.

No. Instead, that firm, warm hand spanked him again and again and Anakin closed his eyes and let it just wash over him. His cock throbbed against his Master's thighs and he tried so hard not to move, not to arch back into the hand, not to thrust against the coarse fabric abrading his sensitive flesh. Not to make a sound. It didn't matter; Anakin knew he was moaning and writhing around Obi-Wan's lap like a common whore, despite his best attempts at self-control. With one final sob and a culminating hard smack from his Master's hand, Anakin's balls tightened and the tension coiled around his body snapped and he came, spilling pearly fluid all over his Master's uniform and the floor.

His head spun, partially from the sexual release and partly from the release of all that humiliation-fueled tension. He remained, collapsed across Obi-Wan's lap. His hands unclenched from where they'd grabbed onto the legs of the chair. He flexed his fingers.

With a sudden thought a few moments later, Anakin slid one hand up Obi-Wan's leg, feeling.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" he asked in his best seductive voice. His Master was hard; maybe he could regain control of the situation after all.

Obi-Wan's voice sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "No thank you, Padawan. I think you've learned your lesson."

Anakin stifled a grin he knew was a bit too impudent to let his Master see just yet, as he got up from his undignified position and reached for his clothes.

"Absolutely, Master. Now I know what happens if I'm naughty," he said, already planning his next punishment.


End file.
